


Snuggles the Cat (Curses! #5)

by shinysparks



Series: Curses! [5]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, you are such a lovely little kitty!” Kate cooed as she stroked the gray-eyed tuxedo cat that was curled up on her chest, causing him to purr. “We really need to get out of bed now, though, Snuggles.”</p><p>The cat ignored her, and proceeded to knead his paws repeatedly on her squishy breasts. Kate cracked a smile.</p><p>“There’s a bowl of milk in it for you if you stop that.” She told the cat, who pricked up an ear at the sound of her voice. “Milk, and perhaps a nice piece of fresh fish? Would you like that? We have plenty of extra fish now, especially since that big oaf Gisborne is gone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles the Cat (Curses! #5)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [](http://thymelady.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://thymelady.dreamwidth.org/)**thymelady** for helping to inspire this!  <3 There will be more in this series. I'm having far too much fun with it. ;)

“Oh, you are such a lovely little kitty!” Kate cooed as she stroked the gray-eyed tuxedo cat that was curled up on her chest, causing him to purr. “We really need to get out of bed now, though, Snuggles.”

The cat ignored her, and proceeded to knead his paws repeatedly on her squishy breasts. Kate cracked a smile.

“There’s a bowl of milk in it for you if you stop that.” She told the cat, who pricked up an ear at the sound of her voice. “Milk, and perhaps a nice piece of fresh fish? Would you like that? We have plenty of extra fish now, especially since that big oaf Gisborne is gone.”

The cat eyed her strangely for a moment. He stopped kneading, and eventually gave off a tiny, sweet “meow” before licking his rough tongue on her hand. He then turned and hopped off of Kate before skillfully climbing off her bunk and down to the floor of the camp. He meowed once more, as if asking her to follow. Kate hopped down beside him, and picked him up gently before cuddling him up to her. The cat pawed playfully at her maiden braid, causing her to smile.

“Yes, my big, sweet kitty needs a good meal! He’s got a big day ahead of him of catching mice and chasing squirrels!” She said, placing the cat upon the table and then fetching him a bowl of milk. “Now, can you sit up?”

Kate held the bowl of milk in front of the cat, hoping he would beg for his breakfast; however, the cat just sat there and meowed deeply.

“Fine.” She said, sitting the bowl down in front of him. “We’ll work on that, won’t we, sweetness?”

She kissed the cat on the head as he happily lapped at the milk.

“Master?” Much whispered from the far side of the Outlaw’s camp, watching as Kate kissed the cat on the head.  
“Yes, Much?” Robin replied.  
“I know it’s been a nice week without having to hear Kate shriek about her brother constantly, but...” Much began, “You... you _are_ going to tell Kate the cat is really Gisborne, aren’t you?”

Robin just smiled.


End file.
